What About Me?
by x.SpammQueen.x
Summary: Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. No One Expected When Voldemort Attacked, That This Little Boy's Family Would Survive. And No One Suspected That She Would Be The One.. Rated T Atm Just In Case. Told From A.P.P's POV! Dedicated To My Sister! Mwah, Gailee
1. Prologue

**What About Me?**

**Author: x.SpammQueen.x**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Except My Own Ideas And My Brain!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my twin sister, who gave me her account.**

**Summary: Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. No One Expected When Voldemort Attacked, That This Little Boy's Family Would Survive. And No One Suspected That She Would Be The One..**

* * *

**Prologue- The Attack**

_"Lily! Take the kids and run!" screamed a male voice._

_She watched, as her mother ran into the nursery. Her mother looked at the sleeping three year old boy in his bed. "Harry, darling, wake up." she said, shaking him. She walked to the other bed, a white crib, and looked at her other child. "Come here, Andy Pandy." she said, picking up the little girl._

_"LILY! HE'S COMING UP THE ST-" the woman heard. She gripped her child, and apparated. But, she forgot Harry. The woman was in a dirty house, the House of Black. She crept around. "Sirius." she whispered, holding her daughter. A man appeared. "Lil, what's up?" he said, taking the baby girl from the woman._

_"I'll be back, Si." she said, apparating._

_Harry cried in his bed. Mummy had disappeared. "Mummy!" he cried, as she appeared in the room. Then, a blast, a bang. "Harry, Mummy needs to save Daddy." she said. "Hide." she whispered, kissing her little boy. Harry nodded, and dived under the bed, into shadows._

_He turned a corner, and spotted Harry's mother. "Step aside." he snarled. She drew her wand. "No." she said. "STEP ASIDE SILLY WOMAN." he yelled, aiming a curse at her. She dodged it, and rolled. The evil man passed quickly, into the nursery. She quickly crept downstairs, and found her husband. Dead._

_A screech. Harry! She raced back upstairs, and ran into the nursery. The man had just aimed a curse, Avada Kedavra, at the little boy. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed. She ran and grabbed Harry, cuddling him to her. Harry, now screaming his head off, forced a beam of light at the curse. Which made it reflect back at the evil man._

_He yelled. "I'll be back!" he said, before his body exploded. But, the ghostly form was left. Lily was crying silently, and apparated..._

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hope you like my first ever HP™ Fanfic. Please review. Next Chappy At Five Reviews, Lmao, Hopefully._**


	2. My Second Daddy And The Hogwarts Letter

**What About Me?**

**Author: x.SpammQueen.x**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Except My Own Ideas And My Brain!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my twin sister.**

**Summary: Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. No One Expected When Voldemort Attacked, That This Little Boy Would Survive. And No One Suspected, That She Would Too...**

**Author's Note: No One Reviewed Yet, So I Deceided To Post. Enjoy.. And, Maybe As The Story Goes On, I Will Dedicate It To Other People. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter One - My Second Daddy And The Hogwarts Letter**

"Andy, pass it here!" shouted my older brother, Harry. I looked at the blue ball in my hands. I smiled, and chucked it to my big brother. He's thirteen, and looks like Mummy, and like my first Daddy. My first Daddy was handsome. But, he died when I was about only a year old. I'm now eleven.

My second Daddy, Sirius Black, looks a little bit like my first Daddy. Mummy loves him lots. So do I. He's the only father I've really known. Oh, by the way, did I say who I was? I'm Andrea Patricia Potter-Black. I have black hair, emerald eyes and a huge scar accross my whole face. It's a line. My second cousin is always teasing me for it.

I watched, as Harry missed the ball. He grinned, and chucked it back to me. "Andy, I'm going to help Dad with the tree house now." he said. I nodded, and looked at the tree house. Daddy and Harry had been working on it forever. I suddenly dropped my ball. It rolled and rolled down the small hill towards Daddy's half fixed bomb of a car.

I raced after the blue ball. It was, after all, my favourite one. It rolled under the bomb. I crept down, making sure Daddy was distracted. Normally, we weren't allowed near the bomb. More like, normally I wasn't allowed near the bomb. Daddy always says its because I'm too little.

I think its more because I'm a girl. I found my ball, it was behind the tyre. I picked it up, and crept back up the small hill. Daddy was still distracted. I then headed towards the house. I could see Mummy, talking to Aunt Narcissa. I hated Aunt Narcissa, she's Daddy's cousin. And a big meany.

Her husband's no worse, Uncle Lucius. And our second cousin, Draco, another meany. Harry and Draco are best friends though. Must be a Slytherin thing. They are even friends with Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

I like the Weasleys. Our other cousins. My best friend is the youngest Weasley, Jacques Weasley. He's my age too. All together, there's Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, and all my other second cousins. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, Ginny and Jacques.

I watched the back door, as Draco came pounding out at a run. He barged past. "Move it, Andy Pandy." he snarled, pushing me aside. I glared, and entered the house. "Oh, Andy, darling. Are you hungry dear?" said Mummy, as I entered the kitchen.

"No thanks Mummy. Has any post come yet?" I asked, bouncing my ball. "No. Harry said that Hedwig has been late alot lately. Something to do with her bad wing." said Mummy, handing me a basket. "Here's some food for the boys. Could you take it to them?" I nodded and took the basket from Mummy. I slipped my blue ball into my pocket and went outside again.

Harry and Draco were standing at the bottom of the treehouse, handing Daddy planks of wood. Harry grinned when I walked up. "Hey Andy." he said, taking the heavy basket from me. "Thanks for the food, Andy Pandy." said Daddy, smiling at me, as he came down from the tree house.

I grabbed an apple from the basket and returned to the house. "Andrea, mail's here!" called Mummy. I ran to the kitchen and to the mail window. I bit into my apple, and shifted through the letters. Then, I shrieked. "IT'S HERE!" I yelled.

I ripped open the letter. The Hogwarts Letter. And it read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter-Black,  
__We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations and welcome. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

I stared at the letter. "Mummy, I'm in!" I cried happily. Aunt Narcissa gave me a cold scowl. "I guess you'll be a Gryffindor. I can tell, your just like your father." she said. I glared at this. "What if I am?" I said.

Aunt Narcissa then spoke to Uncle Lucius. "Lily, we have to go. Draco was wondering if he could stay here till school starts again." said Aunt Narcissa. "Of course he can, Cissy." she said, smiling and hugging Narcissa.

They left. "Mummy, can we get my school things?" I asked, taking out the other letter. I unfolded it and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Student Supply List_

Uniform_  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books  
_All students should have a copy of each of the followling:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment  
_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a rat_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOKSTICKS_

I looked up at Mummy. "We've got shopping to do." she said. I squealed, and hugged her.


End file.
